Phantom Black Oblivion: Darkness and Light
by Violetphantomhive
Summary: Violet Phantomhive is an electrifying Grim Reaper that escaped the horrors of Mercury Iceglade. Things aren't what they seem, her 3 friends that served Lord Iceglade are reborn as Reaper, Demon, and Fallen Angel. With Violet's Legendary Powers to see the future, she must do what it takes to survive the pain. After all, lightning never strikes the same place twice...
1. Chapter 1

"No! No! What are you doing!?" Luke cried out in horror as villagers surrounded his throne and grabbed his arms and legs.

"The Sacred Prince.." One villager said.

"Yes..we must take the Sacred Prince." Another added.

_Sacred Prince!? What are they talking about? _

The villagers were much too strong for Luke, they grabbed him and lifted him up, gripping his wrists and ankles tightly, all marching out of his throne chanting.

"The Sacred Prince, the Sacred Prince. We must take the Sacred Prince." Over and over again, the words filled Luke's mind.

Tears filled Luke's eyes as he squirmed around and screamed, yet nobody heard him. None of the villagers would be out now, it was almost midnight. Nobody would be able to help Luke. Luke screamed and thrashed around, being lifted up and carried Luke into the dungeon in his castle.

"Wave! Bwake! Mewcury! Cwim!" Luke cried out helpelessly.

"The Sacred Prince, the Sacred Prince. We must take the Sacred Prince." The villagers chanted again. They must be growing crazy.

"HELP ME!" Luke screamed before the stone door to the dungeon closed and Luke was placed in the center on a pedestal.

Luke kicked and pulled, but the villagers held onto him. They tied him up with leather straps and pinned him down. Luke was trapped and couldn't move at all, he looked up at the villagers and squinted his eyes as tears slid down his face.

"Don't cry." A girl looked down at him and frowned.

"The Sacred Prince, the Sacred Prince. We must take the Sacred Prince." A villager peered down, with a dagger in his hands.

Luke Everheart, the youngest of the 5 Tempest Princes. Ever since the accident with Luke and his brothers, the Legendary Crystal hitting him, he was granted the most powerful type of Legendary Powers, Legendarius. Luke and his brothers were notoriously known as the 5 Legendarius, bearing the most powerful of their powers.

Luke was the master of Life and Earth, his brother Blake Flamewing was the Master of Fire and Ice, his other brother Crimzon Rosethorne was the Master of Electricity and Lightning, his older brother Wavecrusher Tempest was the Master of Death and Darkness, and his oldest brother Mercury Iceglade was the Master of Frost and Energy.

The boys were granted several different secondary powers from the Legendary Crystal as well. Luke had gotton an extremely rare one, he was immune to any pain. Emotional, physical, any kind of pain, and Luke couldn't feel it. He was able to speak to animals, and heal any wound. Wavecrusher had Necromancy, one of the ultra rare secondary powers. He was able to raise and speak to the dead. Blake had Black Flames, being able to control powerful flames and fire, as well as seduction. Crimzon could manipulate and make someone hallucinate anything, creating nightmares and illusions. He could also change the weather and tell if someone was lying or not. Mercury had Frost, the most powerful ice magic. He also had Water powers, and Poison and Contamination that made him a master of poisons and immune to them.

The boys weren't human either. Luke was a wizard who studied Earth magic, Wavecrusher was a Grim Reaper, Blake was a succubus, Crimzon was a tiger demon, and Mercury was a fallen elf. The boys had to rule over 5 villages for a year before they could head off to an academy and train.

"The Sacred Prince cannot feel any pain...let us start the ritual." The villager said.

"The Sacred Prince, the Sacred Prince. We must take the Sacred Prince." The other villagers chanted.

"No please don't! Please!" Luke cried as the villager ripped Luke's robe and brought the knife closer to his smooth pale chest.

Luke couldn't feel a thing, he didn't realize the knife had cut him until he looked down. His eyes widened as the knife trailed around his body teasingly, blood flowing as they stabbed the knife in him. Luke flinched, crying and gritting his teeth as blood dripped down his chest.

The villagers pointed at Luke and began chanting again. "The Sacred Prince, the Sacred Prince. We must take the Sacred Prince." The villager raised the sharp bloody knife up.

"NO!" Luke screamed before they stabbed him again.

"What is this? Heart's Desire seeds?" Mercury looked down at the seeds in his hand.

"Yes my lord." Lance nodded. "They're beautiful flowers, and Prince Crimzon loves Heart's Desire perfume."

"Oh yeah, Crimzon's perfume." Mercury nodded.

"Would you like me to plant them?" Lance asked.

"It's alright, I'll go plant them." Mercury smiled. "Thank you Lance."

"Anytime." Lance replied.

Mercury stepped out into his garden and kneeled down beside the soil and dug a little hole, putting the seeds in and covering it up. Mercury took a little bucket of water and poured it over the seeds.

"Huh.." Mercury glanced around, looking at the other seeds he planted earlier. "Why haven't they grown?" Mercury looked at the mushy soil. "Weird.." He stood up.

As he stepped back in his castle, Mercury slipped off his shoes and walked up the spiral staircase to the bathroom. He looked up in the mirror and leaned in. His elbow length platinum blonde hair was braided on his left side, his long side bangs curled against his face. His icy blue eyes glittered as a speck of dirt was on his cheek. Mercury opened the tap and washed the dirty speck and his hands off. Heart's Desire seeds were so sticky.

He walked back downstairs into the living room where his servants had been sitting and relaxing, having a cup of tea or reading a book.

"Hello my lord!" One of his maid's stood up and bowed.

"Hello Prince Mercury!" His gardener smiled.

"Hello everyone." Mercury looked around. "Chase? Have you noticed anything weird about the seeds in the garden?"

"The seeds? Oh yeah!" Chase nodded. "For some reason they won't grow, and the soil is all mushy."

"How strange..." Mercury knitted his eyebrows.

"The soil and dirt in this village is weird, I haven't gotten used to it yet. I like the soil better at the palace!"

"Yeah, it's a little weird here." Mercury shrugged.

"Maybe Prince Luke knows!" The maid, Lauren suggested.

"Oh yeah. I'll go over to Luke's village and ask him about the soil." Mercury agreed. "I'll be home soon."

"Okay!" Chase smiled.

Mercury turned and left, grabbing his black frock coat and slipping it over him, putting on his long dark green satin heeled boots before walking out. The village was calm and normal, stars twinkling in the sky and the moon up high. Mercury walked down the path into town and made his way to the gate, pushing it and walking up towards Everheart Village. The village's weren't that far away from each other. Mercury's was at the top, Luke's below him, beside Luke was Blake, across from Blake was Crim, and above him was Wave's village.

Mercury pushed the silver metal gate entagled with roses and flowers, and entered Everheart village. The gravel crunched underneath Mercury's feet as he walked through the quiet village and up ahead to Luke's castle. Crickets chirped quietly as Mercury walked up to the large fancy door and knocked. He waited a few moments before a villager opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw Mercury.

"Um-" Mercury began. What was a villager doing in Luke's castle?

"Prince Mercury.." The villager stumbled back.

"Uh hi...where's Luke?" He asked, looking around.

The villager stared into my eyes with a blank expression. "The Sacred Prince, the Sacred Prince. We must take the Sacred Prince."

"The Sacred Prince? What?" His eyes widened.

We must take the Sacred Prince? Who's the Sacred Prince?

"What are you talking about? Who's this Sacred Prince?" Mercury looked at him.

"The Sacred Prince, Luke Everheart is the Sacred Prince." The villager replied.

"Luke!? What have you done to him?" Mercury demanded.

"We must take the Sacred Prince." The villager added.

"Shut up!" Mercury shoved him and ran in. "Luke! Luke!" Mercury called.

"AAAARRRRRRGHHH! STOP ITTTT!" Faint screaming came. He looked around in the eerie silence as his heart pounded.

"LUKE!" Mercury ran down the hall and called out for him. The screaming kept getting louder.

_The screaming is coming from the dungeon! Of course that's where they took Luke, damn it!_

Mercury ran in and pushed the door, barging into the dungeon. "LUKE!" He shouted.

Immediately, the villagers all looked over at Mercury. One had a bloody dagger in his hand, his hands were covered in blood as he stood beside Luke.

"AHH! Bwother Mewcury!" Luke gasped as he spotted Mercury.

Mercury covered his mouth as he looked over at Luke. His chest was covered in dark bruises and deep cuts.

"He has inturrupted the ritual! Punish him!" The villager with the dagger pointed at me.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I flicked my finger as a wave of frost threw the villagers to the walls.

"How dare you?" The villager glared at me.

"What are you doing to my brother!?" I screamed as the floor around me began turning into thin ice.

The villager hesistated and dropped his dagger as he looked down at the icy floor. I growled and flicked my hand as he turned to a block of ice and fell over. I stomped down on the ground as a huge hole opened up and the icy villagers fell in as it closed.

"B-Bwother.." Luke squirmed around.

"Luke!" I ran over to the pedestal he was strapped on and ripped off the leather straps, hugging him tightly. "Oh my God Luke..I came looking for you and.." I panted.

"They..they said I was some sacred prince.." Luke looked down at his bloody chest, tears flowing down his cheeks. "They took me and put me in here! They kept doing rituals on me!" He cried.

"Shhh, Luke it's alright..are you okay?" I looked at his chest.

"I couldn't feel anything Mewcury..." Luke sniffled.

"You're immune to pain Luke, it's okay." I hugged him and put my chin over his head. "They're no gonna hurt you anymore, you're safe."

"Bwother.." Luke looked up at me and smiled. "You saved me."

"I love you Luke, and I'll never let anyone hurt you." I looked down at him.

"I love you too Mewcury!" Luke smiled. "Is that a rose seed in your hand?"

"Huh? Yeah. I've been trying to get some plants to grow in my garden, but the soil is weird." Mercury looked at Luke. "Oh my God, they've been hurting you and doing rituals on you..no wonder the plants won't grow.."

Luke smiled. "I'm okay now bwother." He giggled, looking at the rose.

Suddenly, the rose seed sprouted and grew into a beautiful red rose in my hands. I looked at in surprise and smiled. "Wow Luke!"

The first flower that grew in the village, the flower that grew in happiness.

"This is the first flower." Luke picked it up. "The Immortal Rose.." He smiled and put it in his hair.

I smiled. "Come on Luke. Let's get you cleaned up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Mercury's Point of View.

"Heart's Desire, a most powerful flower. Velvety outline on the red curled petals, but a silk touch to it.." I kneeled down and picked a Heart's Desire flower from the backyard. "Oh!"

The soil and plants were pretty healthy. Soon I had roses and daisys growing all over the garden. The Heart's Desire I had planted grew quickly as well. The Heart's Desire has such a strong scent to it. An intoxicating smell that filled your lungs up with fiery passion. It was hard to resist, and stung my nose. I suppose I'm not used to such things.

"Such a strong scent.." I pinched my nose. "Can be used as dye for silk and velvet clothing, and perfume. Scent is known to be extremely strong and intoxicating. When smelt several times, Heart's Desire makes the user hallucinate for 3 hours about what they want. After the 3 hours, the user passes out in sleep for an hour.."

I tore off the head of the flower and put it in the flower basket I was holding and stood up. "Perfume? Hmm."

Carrying the flower basket back inside the castle, I made my way to the balcony where my gardener was. He sat there humming and planting flowers into pots and watering other plants. He looked up to see me and smiled, slipping off his dirty gloves and standing up. "Hello, my prince."

"Good day. I picked Heart's Desire from the garden, I heard it can be made into perfume." I handed him the flower basket.

"Heart's Desire?" He raised a brow and took the basket. "Why yes, it can. The perfume is known to have a sweet scent."

"The flower itself seems to have a strong scent.." I mumbled. "Do you think you could make a perfume for me?"

"Sure!" He beamed.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I walked off into my bedroom upstairs, closing the door beside me and sitting down on a red velvet chair in front of the flickering fireplace. I sighed and relaxed, stretching and pulling over a blue blanket my mother knitted for me, and picking up the newspaper.

It had been a long day, and the party was exhausting too. Of course, it was the headline already. The party had been brilliant, so many guests were there and everyone had a great time. It was all over the newspaper, naming my brothers and I, with a dazzling photo of my mother standing beside my father as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

I couldn't help but smile as I flipped through the pages.

_The Tempest family is full of love and joy, hosting a wonderful party with over 500 guests! Prince Wavecrusher, Prince Blake, Prince Mercury, Prince Crimzon, and Prince Luke had attended as well. The amazing party would sure remind everyone of the great times to come,. Nobles as well as the Baron Alexander, Viscount James, and Duke Mordyth._

_What?_

I knitted my eyebrows and re-read it. Something was off here. Wasn't Baron Alexander the father of Lady Lavender? And Viscount James was the father of Lady Diana? Duke Mordyth and Lord Clarence Mordyth? Phantomhive manor burned down...

The newspaper had mentioned those caring families, but never mentioned ours. Of course they haven't, our past was horrifying-haunted almost. Ever since that day, things would never be the same, and neither would our family. Was that love and care? Hiding it from your kids because of a tragic accident? Nobody survived that day without scars, without changing. We all felt the pain, and we realized we were helpless and weak against Lord Skullburn's army of skeletal soldiers. Anti social personality disorder from Blake?! ADHD from Crimzon?! The fear of being a failure from Wavecrusher?! Shizophrenia and trouble breathing from Luke?! And... Narcissistic Personality Disorder from me?

Were we ever going to be the same again?!

_Farther and farther away from sanity..._

"Gah!" I tore the newspaper in half and threw it into fireplace. I knitted my eyebrows and stood up, rubbing my forehead as the flames engulfed the newspaper slowly and it shriveled up.

_No matter how far you go, you are only going in circles._

I squinted my eyes as warm tears slid down my cheeks. I shook my head and grabbed the wall, resting my head against it and crying quietly.

_Lost in a crimson dream..._

I felt like we just didn't matter to anyone. Nobody knew our terrifying pasts and what it did to us. Nobody knew how we didn't survive as sane that day. What were we? Fabulous glittering princes smiling for the crowd? What were they? Little broken families that went through a bad divorce, and that was pitiful? What about seeing your mother stabbed before your eyes? What about being strangled? What about Wavecrusher being drowned? What about Blake's soul being removed and forced to eat the remains of people? What about Crimzon being beaten to death? What about Luke being mutilated? What about us? Does anyone care anymore?

_No matter what, you'll never be able to change your fate._

We were set upon the path of death. Do you think you can change it? Do you think you can change the stinging bitter feel of pain upon your skin? You can't get rid of it. It's there to haunt you forever.

_I can't see the light, it's fading away._

"N-nobody ever cared for me.." I crumbled to my knees. "I'll show them." I pulled the ringing bells on the wall, calling Lance.

Momentarily, the door knocked a couple times. "My lord?"

"Lance.." I growled.

"Yes, Prince Mercury?" The door opened and Lance slipped through.

I stood up, shaking and trembling as my hands fumbled. "Call for a carriage. Get Baron Alexander's daughter Lavender, Viscount James' daughter Diana, and Duchess Edith's son Clarence. Tie them up, make sure they don't make a sound. I want them here immediately."

"Yes Prince Mercury. Anything else, sir?" Lance nodded.

"And.." I glanced back at the flickering flames. "The Phantomhive manor was burned down tonight. Bring Lady Violet, and take his brother somewhere else."

_The darkness is eating me alive._


End file.
